Always and Forever
by Model.Crisis
Summary: A cute Danny and Sam oneshot I wrote when I was tired, bored and overheated warning, may not make much sense, but if ya like, then ya like? XD


**Always and Forever**

**A/N - Please don't think too much of this one-shot - xhaibane-himex was very tired, overheated and bored when she wrote it okies? So just go with it please.**

**DISCLAIMER - We all know that I don't own Danny Phantom, but I do own the stupid song that I made up for this chapter.**

Sam was lying on her bed, listening to some music. There was only one thing, one person on her mind - Danny.

The song that was playing that moment, was, funnily enough, highly appropriate for what she was feeling. When the chorus arrived, she sang along to aid her thoughts,

_"Sometimes I think you'll never see,  
How I feel about you,  
Will you ever feel that way for me?  
No, I don't think you will,  
Cause I'm just that girl,  
That kinda girl,  
Who'll never be loved"_

A slow instrumental began, and Sam began talking to herself - it was an old habit, and, hey, it bet keeping a diary. (**A/N - I do this all the time - it's no wonder people think I'm a freak)**

"Danny...I wish you knew, I only wish you knew I love you..."

"I love you too Sam."

Sam jumped as a flash of light indicated that Danny had been there all along.

She blushed furiously, "_DANNY?_ _What are you doing here! _Oh, no. Did...did you hear all of that?"

He deghostified **(A/N - Again, I apologise, with the sleep-deprivation/extreme headacheness)** and put his arms around Sam's waist, pulling her in.

"It was kinda hard not to Sam, you kinda have the tendency to talk to yourself too loudly."

He smiled, laughing slightly.

Sam was frustrated but her own foolishness, "But I-"

"You did mean it right? Beacuse I did."

He blushed and Sam thought there was nothing cuter.

"Of course." she looked into his gorgeous azure blue eyes, "I love you Danny, always."

"I love you too Sam, forever."

After what seemed like an eternity of gazing into each other's eyes, they kissed softly.

To stop herself from fainting with giddyness, Sam wrapped her arms around Danny's neck, and their soft kisses slowly became passionate, faster, and longer.

They stood there for several minutes, locked within each other's embrace. Finally, they pulled apart, only to catch their breaths.

"You know, my parent's will be home in around an hour Danny. If they find out you're here with me - alone - well, let's just say they'd never let me see the sun again." Sam told him.

Danny smirked and began waliking Sam towards her bed. Each sat down next to another, kissing and touching, feeling new emotions.

Suddenly, Sam's phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked, while Danny playfully started kissing up her arm, "Oh, Tucker." Listening for a moment, whilst trying not to squeal as Danny got closer and closer to her neck, she said, "Math homework? Uh, Tucker, this is kinda the wrong time." She squirmed as Danny reached her shoulders, "Uh, I'm...I'm- "Danny blew gently on her neck and she gave the game away, "Ahh! Danny st-uh oh!"

Danny listened into the phone, only to hear Tucker's yells , "Oh yeah! You two finally got together! I have waited so long for this!"

Getting tired of waiting, he resumed his blowing on Sam's neck.

Squealing delightfully, Sam said, "I'd better go Tucker."

"_Please_ do. I can hear you squealing and sighing and it's disturbing me!"

Laughing, Sam pressed the little red hang-up button on the phone, and tossed it aside.

Danny got off the bed. There was a flash, and Danny Phantom stood before Sam.

"Let's go... somewhere!" he pulled her up, threw open her window, and they flew out into the night sky.

It was like nothing Sam had ever experienced. She loved looking at all the houses from so high up, and the cars that looked like little beetles from so far away. Suddenly, she noticed that everything was getting bigger, and realised they were descending.

When they landed Danny turned to face her, "Well?"

Sam grinned and pulled Danny into another hug, "Amity Hill? Wow, Danny this is original." she joked.

"You know what I've always wanted to do?" she teased.

"What?"

"This!" with that, she rolled down the hill at top speed. **(A/N- SaUsAgE-sTyLe haha XD)**

Danny laughed happily, and rolled down after her. Using his ghost powers to increase his speed, he eventually caught up with her.

When they reached the bottom of the hill, they ended up in a pile of Danny and Samness **(A/N - again with the sleep)**

Danny rolled over to face her and said, "That was fun. What do we do next?"

Sam giggled and kissed him again.

He rolled onto his back and they lay hand in hand gazing at the stars.

Sam sighed. She had never thought they would end up like this in a milion years, "Always." she said softly.

"Forever." he replied.

**A/N- If you found any part of that which confused you or was weird, please blame my lack of sleep and overheatedness (I do.) Also, flames wll be used in my barbeque!**

**xhaibane-himex**


End file.
